


Shatter on Impact

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people move at different speeds, no matter how close they are to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not all Surprises are Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a little idea I've been working on and finally think it's good enough to post. I've already started on the second chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll post it. This chapter is a little shorter than the second one.

“Will you marry me?”

“I- I can’t.”

The scene played out in front of him over and over again and it had been for the past few hours. He hung his head in his hands, feeling the cold wind blow over him. He was fucking angry and sad and confused all at the same time. When he saw Dick going down on a knee and pulling out a box he felt a rise of anger in himself. Dick knew better than to ever propose, he knew tons better but he did it anyway. Dick wasn't content with having him just as a boyfriend, he had to be something more. After Jason refused Dick, he ran. He didn't say a word, he just stood up, left, and that was when the sadness crept in.

Jason’s phone went off, a text message: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

  
He growled and ignored the message, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Sighing, he repeated the words, “What the fuck did I do?” and shook his head. Jason wasn't sure if he could even go back home, was Dick even home? From Tim’s message, Jason figured Dick must be at Bruce’s house. Regardless of where Dick was, Jason did not feel all the way comfortable enough to return home, instead, he decided to go into one of his safe houses.

He could have gotten to his safe house in five or ten minutes if he really wanted too, but tonight wasn't one of the nights that he wanted too. Every so many minutes, his phone would go off. He assumed who ever was contacting him was someone (Tim) who was not happy with how he (Jason) hurt Dick’s feelings. However, in his mind he blamed Dick because the guy should have known better than to throw something out like that without even mentioning it at all before.

Once Jason arrived home, he tossed his phone in some random heap of dust in the corner hoping it shattered on impact.

-0-0-0-

Tim was home early from patrolling and Cassandra was home as well. The pair of them were making some sandwiches. Alfred was busy with Damian and Bruce in the Cave, and the two of them did not want to disrupt what was going on. Tim was trying to introduce Cassandra to the wonderful taste of Cheetos as a sandwich ingredient to which she responded, “That’s gross, Tim.”

“I thought the same thing, but it’s actually --” he paused at the sight of Dick pushing the kitchen door so hard it slammed against the wall leaving a dent.

Neither Tim nor Cassandra said a word as they watched Dick knock down a chair, nearly rip the door off the refrigerator to grab a soda and angrily toss a small square object into the trash.

“He’s really mad.” Cassandra commented.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, “Do you think we should check on him?”

“No,” Cassandra warned, “Needs to calm down, what did he throw away?”

Tim walked over to the trash bin and checked, “It looks like a ring.”

“Keep it...he might want it later.”

Halfway through his sandwich Tim came to the realization, “I think he proposed to Jason.”

“Propose?” Cassandra questioned, “What did he propose?”

“I think he asked Jason to marry him and Jason said no.” Tim concluded, “He mentioned it a few days ago, but I didn't think he’d actually go and ask him.”

-0-0-0-  
  


Jason slept for only about an hour that night. He had become so used to sleeping with Dick that sleeping without him felt wrong. He kept waking up, and began doing nonsense chores to distract himself. Water the plants. Mop the kitchen floor. Smoke. Clean and organize his weapons. Ignore the buzzing of his phone.

The sun took what felt like three years to come up, but when it did, Jason still didn't feel good about it being the next day. He felt worse when he heard the doorbell ring, because this was his safe house and how the hell did someone find it -- especially Tim and Cassandra.

He opened the door, “I’m not home.”

Cassandra slapped him, and he didn't stop her. She could have broken his nose, and a few ribs if she wanted too and he still wouldn't have stopped her. Jason said nothing, leaving the door open he walked away and sat down. The pair of them walked in, Tim noticed the phone on the floor, he picked it up, saying, “Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep Damian from coming with us?” he handed the phone to Cassandra. “Do you have any idea how what --” Tim couldn't really form the words so he knocked down a houseplant.

Jason ignored Tim’s outburst and questioned, “How the hell did you find me?”

“Barbara.” Cassandra answered, staring down at the phone then up at Jason, “Why didn't you answer?”

“Because I was mad.”

“You’re lying.”

Jason growled, he stood up and walked into his now sparkling kitchen and began making some coffee, “How’s Dick?"


	2. Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than the previous chapter. Sorry for inconsistency in chapter length.

Dick had spent the whole night in his room in the Manor, however he didn’t spend the whole night alone. Once Damian was off of patrol, he found himself walking passed Dick’s room. Since, he was unaware of Dick’s presence in the Manor, he paused at hearing the sound of someone crying. He stood by the door for about a minute, listening carefully to whoever was in Dick’s room. The longer he listened, the more he felt that it was in fact Dick on the other side of the door.

He cracked open the door, peeking in and asking, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re a liar.” Damian walked up to the bed, and sat beside Dick. “Why are you crying?” He persisted.

Dick didn’t answer instead he buried his head further into his pillow and let out a scream. If he had been with anyone other than Damian at that moment, Dick wouldn’t have shown how  vulnerable he was. Dick trusted Damian with seeing him the way he was, and Damian was unsure how to respond. Damian thought for a second, and realized he might need to go do some detective work to find out what happened to Dick.

“I’ll be right back, wait here.” he stood up and went into the kitchen.

“Did you make Grayson cry!” he immediately accused Tim. “I will cut you.”

“No he didn’t.” Cassandra quickly revealed.

“Dick’s crying?” Tim questioned, and decided, “I need to text Jason.”

“Why?”

“Dick proposed...marriage but Jason said no.”

“He did what!?” Damian shouted, stomping his foot. “I’m going to kill him!”

“No.” both Tim and Cassandra said, understanding that Damian was serious about killing Jason.

“I’ll go talk to Jason tomorrow,” Tim decided, “You stay with Dick for the night.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Drake!” Damian continued to shout, “But I’m going to stay with him anyway.” he then walked off and returned to Dick’s room.

When Damian returned to Dick’s room he was still crying, “Todd did this.”

Dick still didn’t say anything, but he sat up and wrapped his arms around Damian. Without any hesitation, Damian hugged him back.

-0-0-0-

“Dick’s a wreck.” Tim announced, taking a seat on the floor. Cassandra did the same.

Jason took a deep breath he partially didn’t want to hear it but he knew he had too. He wanted to know what Dick did last night, how he felt, what was his reaction.

“He spent the whole night with Damian in his room, who informed us that he had been crying.”

Jason let out a second sigh, it wasn’t the first time he had made Dick cry, Dick had even made him cry a few times but this wasn’t about him this was about Dick. This was about how he hurt him.

“What would you do if Conner proposed to you?” Jason asked suddenly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’d ask him why.”

“You’re not helping,” Jason said, then looked over at Cassandra and asked her the same thing, “What would you do if someone proposed to you?”

“I would also ask why because… I’m not dating anyone so it would be...very strange.”

Jason sat down with them, “Okay, what am I supposed to do?” and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

“Tell him you’re sorry.” Cassandra advised.

“I don’t know…” Jason sighed, “I don’t know if he even wants to see me, that’s why I’m here and not at our home.”  
Cassandra handed him back his phone, he scrolled through the messages, and like he predicted none of the messages were from Dick but mostly from Tim calling him a dick.

“Look, no messages from Dick, he doesn’t want to see me.”

“He just needs to be alone for a little bit.” Tim figured, and decided, “Stay here for a few days, and maybe he’ll want to talk.”

“I doubt it, you should have seen his face…”

“Why did you say no?” Cassandra asked, curiously, “You love him, why did you not say yes?”

“I panicked.” Jason told the truth this time, it was almost impossible to lie in front of Cassandra. “I couldn’t, I can’t.”

“But you want too.”

Jason blushed and looked away, he wanted to get up and leave but there was no way. They had him cornered. Honestly, the thought of getting married was initially so foreign, he never thought he would ever have to think about it.

“Come on, Tim.” Cassandra stood up, understanding Jason’s sudden need to be alone “We need to go.”

“Why?”

“Jason needs to be alone.” she revealed, “Give him the ring and let’s leave.”

“Okay.” Tim pulled the ring box out of his pocket and set it down, “Answer your phone.” he demanded and followed Cassandra out of the apartment.

Jason stared at the box, he didn’t want to touch it or have anything to do with it. Instead, despite the coffee, he fell asleep.

-0-0-0-

“Is Dick going to patrol tonight?” Jason called Tim after he woke up from his nap.

“No, Bruce won't let him.”

“Can I go patrol tonight?”

“Are you really asking me if it’s okay for you to patrol?”

“Yeah,”

“No.” Tim decided, “Especially if you’re asking me, I’ll see if Cassandra or Stephanie can drop by tonight --”

“I don’t need anyone.”

“Yes you do.”

“Fine.”  
-0-0-0-

Dick finally got out of bed, but Damian refused to leave his side, he didn’t even go on patrol. “You didn’t have to stay.” Dick said, pouring him and Damian a glass of milk. “I’ll be fine, it’s not the first time someone has done something like that to me.”

“I’m going to stay here with you until you feel better.” Damian had decided, “I, um...really don’t like seeing you sad.”

Dick smiled, and sat beside him, “Thanks, but you don’t have too.”

“Shut up, yes I do.” Damian said, “Anyway, so what are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to him?”

“I would like too, but I don’t know if does.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He would have already tried to talk to me if he wanted too.”

“We’re talking about Todd, right?” Damian questioned. “He’s not going to make the first move, you know that.”

Dick sighed, “I wish he would.”

“You probably just scared him.”

Dick suddenly became quiet, and thought about what Damian had said. That maybe he had scared Jason off, they had never talked about being engaged or even getting married. He must have startled him, of course he had, but still...Jason should have reacted better.

“I don’t know, we’ve been together for so long that maybe I thought…”

“Give it time.”

“I guess you’re right,” Dick agreed, then decided, “I’m going to patrol, come with me.”

“Father said you’re not supposed too.”

“I’m not going to do anything, I just need some fresh air.”

“Fine but if I get grounded again so do you.”

-0-0-0-

“I told you not to go on patrol.” Tim complained, “What are you even doing out here?”

“I just need some fresh air,” Jason argued, “I’m not going to do anything.”

“If you needed some fresh air you could have just gone for a walk.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “Whatever, just don’t get in trouble.”

“Why?” Jason argued, “Because Batman said not too?”

“Yes, that is exactly why --”

“Hey.”

Jason felt his heart stammer at the sight the Nightwing approaching them, he took a step back, ignoring the impulse to run off.

“You too?” Tim complained. “So everyone who said they were not going on patrol suddenly decided to go?” he glanced over at Jason, and then at Dick and Damian, “Okay, Robin we need to leave these two alone for a little bit.”

Damian looked up at Dick, who nodded, “Fine, but if that asshole does anything stupid I will crush him so hard he’ll be gum under my shoe.”

“That’s fine.” Jason answered absent mindedly, all of his attention was focused on the man in front of him. He payed no attention to the younger Robins leaving, not when Dick was in front of him. He took a few steps toward him and clasped his hands, “I can’t marry you Dick,” he said softly. “Not yet, maybe not ever but…” he choked back a sob, “but I still need you.”

Hearing Jason’s quivering voice made Dick’s heart break, he grabbed Jason and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to bring Bruce in the next chapter.


	3. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've had time to post a new chapter for anything. :D But the semester is just about over, and I've finished all of my essays, which means I have time to write what I want for the time being.
> 
> Anyway, I think this is a little longer than the past two chapters.

“Jason, stop right now.” Cassandra commanded, she had been chasing him through the city for nearly fifteen minutes and she was growing annoyed with him.

Jason on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with her at the moment -- he wanted nothing to do with anyone and had been MIA for about a week and a half.

-0-0-0-

After the argument with Dick, Jason disappeared, saying he needed time to be alone. Dick knew that Jason can be complicated, and being familiar with the routine, he gave him the space he needed. Although it had been quite a while since Jason reacted in such a way. That of course made Dick a little nervous.

Dick stayed in their shared apartment and kept it clean. He watered Jason’s plants and fed their fish. Everything about his daily routine stayed the same with the exception of the stillness and quietness that came with being alone. In order to keep himself from spending too much time focusing on being alone, he would spend more than a few hours of the day helping Bruce out in the Cave.

A week had gone by, and Dick heard nothing. Jason didn’t shoot him a text or even call his phone. After the first three days of not hearing anything, Dick did try to contact him, but of course, no one answered. Since Jason didn’t pick up his phone, Dick decided to call Roy, who answered and said everything was fine.

“Dick’s on the phone, he says he wants to talk to you.”  
“No.” Jason’s voice was overheard in the distance.

“Um, he said no.”

“I heard.”

Dick gave up after that, he knew if anything happened to Jason, Roy would tell him but since he heard nothing from either Roy or Jason he decided to stop. He also decided to stop watering Jason’s plants. He wanted to be okay with Jason being gone, but the worried feelings never subsided.

Unknown to Dick, Cassandra found Jason one night while she was out on patrol. Under normal circumstances she would have left him alone, but she noticed he wasn’t performing right. There was a rough, recklessness to his movements, she noticed that he wasn’t planning ahead as much as he usually does. Immediately she came to the conclusion that something was wrong, and she had to save him from getting his butt kicked.

Jason wanted to keep running, which he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes and he was growing tired. There was no way he could hide from her, it was pointless to even try but he did anyway and she just kept following him. He paused, and waited.

“Why haven’t you gone home?” Cassandra questioned, cautiously keeping a distance.

“I don’t know.” Jason pulled off his helmet, he was frustrated that Cassandra had followed him all the way from the warehouse and tracked him through miles into the city. He was out of breath from running and building hopping, and hiding from her and he needed a break.

“You’re scared.”

“Cass, please --”

“You’re scared and you ran away.” there was anger in her voice, and Jason hated it arguing with her. Cassandra could see hidden things in people no one else could and every time her and Jason had one of these ‘talks’ he always ended up crumbling. It’s not like he can hide anything from her anyway.

Jason glanced over to another building, momentarily thinking of escape, but Cassandra knew what he was up too.

“No.” she commanded, and put so much force into that single word, Jason dared not to try to escape anymore. She had him cornered. “You need to be calm, not scared…” Cassandra cautiously began to approach him, she knew there was still a lot of tension in his body and as she predicted he lifted his fist to hit her but she caught his arm and flipped him on his back. “No hitting, talk… Dick is sad and I have to follow him, he… he’s not thinking normal. You need to talk to him.”  
Jason didn’t get back up, he stayed on the ground, on his back, defeated, “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know.”

Cassandra knelt beside him, “Please, don’t be scared he...umm…”

“I miss him.” Jason admitted, sitting up. “I see his name always flashing on my phone but I can’t answer I --”

“You are making...things difficult...” she told him, but stopped talking when she saw how emotionally compromised he was becoming. “Jason,” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he set his head on hers. “It’s okay to be scared, and he’s scared too but you need to…”

“I miss him, and I’m just afraid of -- afraid that I lost him and if I go back he wont take me and --” Jason pulled away from her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Shhh, everything is okay.” Cassandra comforted, she put a hand out and touched his arm, “You need to stop being a butt, Dick wants you. That is why he has been calling you.”

“I’m just really fucking scared.”

“You’ve known him for a long time, there really isn’t anything for you to be afraid of.”

“I know.”

-0-0-0-

“Hey, guess what,” Cassandra whispered to Tim, he was sitting up on his bed. Shortly after her conversation with Jason the previous night, she had received a distress call from Tim and Dick. Dick, being as absentminded as he had been recently, was distracted, and this led to Tim having an accident. “I found Jason, he’s going to propose to Dick.”

Tim nearly choked on his tomato soup, “I thought he didn’t want --”

“Be careful, you almost died yesterday...we don’t need you to almost die today from eating Alfred’s soup.”

“I did not almost die yesterday,” Tim made clear, a little embarrassed at what happened the previous night “Anyway, did he say he was going to propose?”  
“He didn’t have too, Jason is very easy to read.”

-0-0-0-

Dick was alone in his apartment, the t.v. and the radio were both on because he could not deal with the silence. He was feeding the fish when he noticed a received a text from Tim saying: Did you send me 15 messages saying ‘i’m sorry’?

The answer was yes, yes he did. He was embarrassed about last night’s events, it was his fault Tim ended up with a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Not only was he embarrassed, he was also a little ashamed because it is his job to protect his little brother not hurt him. After he put the fish food down, he picked up his phone, responded, and laid down on the couch to take a nap before going on patrol.

Unknown to him, Jason was sitting on the roof of their apartment complex, eating a burger with one hand and playing with the ring in the other. He knew he was wrong to have denied Dick the first time, and it felt wrong for him to propose after Dick did and he rejected him. Dick should reject him, because well, to start, he was proposing with the same ring after all.

-0-0-0-

That night while on patrol, Dick wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and he nearly ended up shot if not for Cassandra swooping in and saving him. Noticing that he had been acting off, and distracted, she had made the decision to follow him during his patrols. She had even consulted Batman about it, and he agreed that she should keep an eye on him -- especially after what had happened the previous night.

“You need to go home.” she ordered.

“It’s not that bad,” Dick thought she wanted him to go home because of the wound on his arm.

“No.” Cassandra shook her head, and repeated, “You need to go home.”

“I’m fine.” Dick insisted.

“No, not about your arm.” Cassandra urged, growing slightly frustrated with Dick. “You need to go home, you have been in the way ever since Jason left and it is dangerous.”

Dick sighed, trying to calculate a response but he wasn’t fast enough.

“I will take care of your cases and your part of the city until you begin to feel better.” she informed, then adding in a much softer tone, “You need to get some rest.”

Dick wasn’t even going to try and argue with Cassandra, he knew she was right anyway, “Okay, fine.” he said, giving up, “I’ll take a break.”

“Thank you, let me know if you need anything, like ice cream or sad piano music Tim listens to when he is sad.” Cassandra offered.

Dick smiled, “I’ll let you know.”

Listening to what Cassandra had told him, he returned home. He slid into the apartment through the window as usual, and as he stepped through he noticed a few things were out of place.

A pair of boots were by the window, and a pair of pants on the couch with a pack of cigarettes peeking out of a pocket. Not to mention the faint smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air. Dick hated it when Jason smoked in the apartment, but at this moment, he was fine with it. Realizing these were Jason’s clothes, he smiled. Dick had felt an emptiness in their home since Jason was gone, it didn’t feel right. Now that he was back, Dick felt a little more at ease.

Jason walked out of their room and into the hallway, his eyes meeting with Dick’s. There was nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still a little damp and Dick could smell the freshness of the soap he had used.  

“You look like you need help.” Jason noticed Dick’s arm.

“Yeah, I might.” Dick half stumbled on his words, a bit surprised at Jason being there. He wanted to forget about his arm and --

Jason walked up to Dick, placed a kiss on his cheek and lifted him up, “You smell like ass.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I missed that smell.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. :D I originally had a different plan for this fic but ended up being too much. You know, too over dramatic and too long, and bleh, not my type of writing. So I made a different ending, hopefully it still works but if not -- oh well, I tried.

Jason was not prepared to see Dick in their apartment so soon, it caught him off guard. He did plan on proposing, but he wanted to set a few things up first. However, now that Dick was home so early, there was no way he was going to have time for that. (No flowers or candles or any of that stuff). Not to mention the sight of Dick made Jason become excessively more nervous than he already was.

Unlike Jason who was becoming more and more panicked, Dick felt himself relax as he was lifted in Jason’s arms. Dick wasn’t sure if Jason was going to leave again, so he wanted to soak in the moment -- make it last as long as he could and take in any miniscule detail to remember later. He could hear Jason’s heart beating, he could feel the dampness and the leftover heat from the shower. Dick felt as if their relationship had regressed back to when everything was new and scary and to cope, Jason would leave. He would leave for days and come back for maybe a night and leave again without a word. Later on, he had said it was because he was scared, and he needed time to think.

Jason sat Dick down on the toilet seat, and began to clean up the mess on his arm. Neither of the two said a word, and after he was done he left Dick alone to take a shower.

-0-0-0-

A few hours before Jason had returned to the apartment, he decided he needed to have a conversation with Bruce about his current situation. Asking Bruce for advice was not something he normally did because of their vast differences but sometimes its good to get a second opinion.

“Damian told me about what happened between you and Dick.”

“Oh, umm…” Jason sighed, he didn’t like rumors about him being spread, even if they were true. “Yeah, I kind of panicked but I didn’t really…”

“You wanted to say yes?”

“I think so, but…”

“Yes?”

“Panicked -- I don’t know,” Jason looked down, suddenly feeling like nervous, “Did Dick tell you what he was planning before he did it?”

“No.”

“Would you have approved?”

“Of the two of you getting married?”

“Yes, would you have approved?”

“You don’t really need my approval -- you’re the last person I would think of to even consider my opinion on something.”

“Yeah, well I do.” Jason made clear and then added, “Oh and I don’t mean to throw anyone under the buss but I think you’re confusing me with Tim -- anyway, yeah, I want to marry Dick and I’m informing you of my plans because I want to know if you approve.”

“And if I say no?”

“Well, I’d ask him anyway, I don’t need your approval.”

“Exactly, you don’t need my approval, you’re just nervous and want some support.”

-0-0-0-

Bruce wasn’t wrong, yeah, Jason was nervous. He wondered if this was what Dick was feeling before he proposed and if so then...

Once Jason heard the shower shut off, he relocated himself from the bedroom to the couch and waited for Dick to show himself. As expected, a few minutes later Dick joined Jason on the couch and the two said nothing and sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes. Jason was staring into a book, trying to appear distracted but in reality was desperately trying to think of something to say.

Should he propose now? Get it over with?

Should he ask Dick how he’s feeling?

“You okay?”

Dick stood up and gave him a small forced smile before looking away, with a sigh he announced,“I’m tired, I’m going to bed are you…?”   
“Not over there,” Jason nodded toward the bedroom, “ I think I’m going to sleep right here.”

“Why?”

Jason shrugged, “Don’t know, I just don’t want to sleep in there.”

Dick made a grunting sound, and kicked the couch, “Jason, what the hell is wrong?” his words were sharp, stretched out, he wanted Jason to hear every bit of his frustration.

“Nothing.”

Dick pointed at the window, “If you want leave me then, leave!”

“Why the hell would I leave?” Jason stood up and grabbed Dick by the wrist.

“Because you’ve been --” Dick stopped when he saw the look in Jason’s eyes, it was a familiar glare, one which was often reserved for dangerous occasions. However, Dick wasn’t going to take it, he was annoyed with Jason so instead of freezing up, he punched him.

Jason immediately let go of Dick’s wrist, and staggered back a few steps, he was surprised, “What the fuck, Dick?”

“You have been gone for a week and a half and you come back acting like everything is fine?”

Jason growled and charged at Dick, shoving him into a wall, “I’m not leaving you.” he hissed.

“Then where have you been this past week?”

Realizing Dick wasn’t entirely wrong, Jason took a few steps back, admitting, “I-- I’m sorry I was scared.”

“We’ve been through this before --”

Feeling Dick’s frustration Jason knew it was now or never. He needed to propose before Dick asks him to leave, and he might not get another chance.

“I should have said yes when you asked.” the words came out fast and he wasn’t even sure if Dick heard him.

Dick was a little startled by the confession, but he caught every word, “You would have said…”

“I’m not leaving -- I -- I love you and I want to be with you.” he pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of Dick’s hand, “Marry me, right now -- like now.”

“N- now?”

“Don’t you dare faint,” Jason noticed the change in Dick’s complexion and how he was swaying, “I know how dramatic you can be, but anyway -- yeah now. I’m sure we can find someplace that does stuff like that. Babs can probably do it, I mean she can do anything. So you in?”

Dick didn’t say anything.

“I said I was sorry...Okay, fine let’s do it this way,” Jason took the ring out of Dick’s palm, he knelt and began to slide the ring up Dick’s finger, “Please, Richard Grayson marry me right now.”

“Y-yeah.”

Jason shot up from his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around Dick, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
